Right Through
by violetstarbucks
Summary: Ryou is a former con-artist trying to settle down. He then realizes that his skills became something more than a habit or a lifestyle. It's his identity. How does he cope with living his life built of white lies? RyouxBakura AU


**Summary: **Ryou is a former con-artist trying to settle down. He then realizes that his skills became something more than a habit or a lifestyle. It's his identity. How does he cope with living his life built of white lies? RyouxBakura AU

Right Through

"I need clothes…"

Standing alone in his condo and with an apathetic face he closed his closet.

It's been only a week since he moved to Domino and he rather liked the industrialized city. People were careless, somewhat free and independent. Unlike America however, Domino felt homey and secure, a feeling he didn't acknowledge quite often.

His apartment was simply put empty.

He couldn't help it. Despite the amount of money he earned and had, he never fancied materialistic items to an abnormal degree as many of his co-workers had. Take for instance his boisterous friend Katsuya Jounouchi, who he met at South Korea to rob Jounouchi's grandfather, by the end of their petty theft the blond conveniently so collected every other vehicle model from Porshe.

Thinking of Jounouchi he finally put a gentle smile on his face as he put on his coat and grabbed for his keys. He figured he'd spoil himself today.

Without much thought Ryou drove himself to Domino's well known shopping centers notorious for their brand names and high prices. One thing Ryou learned in America was their love for expensive fashion. Koreans too, he agreed, and he remembered the way girls would look over their shoulder like a dance move every time he landed his Calvin Klein shoes on the concrete.

His car came to a halt as he parked his Accord. He let out a crooked smile as he slammed the door shut, thinking to himself the car was a self-reminder Ryou cleaned his hands. He's settling down now. He didn't need a Rolls-Royce to suffice.

In less than an hour Ryou purchased five full shopping bags of clothes, shoes and accessories. He didn't like shopping very much, not as much as Yuugi of course (another con-artist friend of his), and so he rushed to pick out every shade of color he preferred to wear in his usual stores. Huge Boss was mainly one of them, Gucci being his favorite, and somewhere along the lines of Marc Jacobs and Calvin Klein. After placing his bags back into his trunk since he was fully aware his shopping bags were catching quite attention, Ryou walked back into the mall for a cup of coffee.

Seeing as though there were only two baristas, the line was relatively long. He peeked at his watch and figured he was willing to wait. In his navy blue Armani coat he didn't quite blend in with the crowd of people as his contrast of dark outerwear and white ponytail got him in the spotlight.

When Ryou got up to order he asked for a simple latte, medium sized and the cashier asked for his name.

"Lots of customers, mixed up orders, just to be sure-" Was exactly what she mumbled as she wrote down the drink order on his paper cup.

"Shuichi." Was what Ryou automatically let out without much thought. The cashier nodded in response and called out next before he even let down his money.

"Evening," The customer was standing beside Ryou as he fumbled down his exact change. "A cappuccino. Medium." The customer's arm slightly brushed off Ryou's hand as Ryou put his wallet back into his pocket and intruded on his personal space.

"Excuse me." Ryou replied without a glance and walked away. All he saw was a glimpse of white hair but he figured it was his own bangs in the way of his left eye.

The figure didn't say anything but Ryou was able to get a whiff of his cologne as he walked toward the pick-up area. _Ralph Lauren_ he thought and smiled at his confidence.

"Tall latte for Shuichi-san!" One of the baristas yelled out and Ryou hurriedly walked over to the brunet with the green apron and the stain on her shoulder portion and without a greeting walked out.

Being an ex-con artist Ryou was able to perceive things not everyone was able to. Realizing that the parking lot had slightly turned full, Ryou quickly left before any more people rushed in for Christmas and whatnot shopping.

Once Ryou arrived he received a phone call from Malik, an old time childhood friend, and together built their plans for the holidays. It was Malik's turn to visit Ryou and Malik decided to take the next plane down from Egypt. Ryou thought it wasn't going to be a lonely Christmas after all.

The next morning Ryou rode the elevator down to pick up the newspapers from his lobby. Without much preparation Ryou went straight from his bed, grabbed his sweater over his head and waited in the hallway for the elevator to open.

"Shuichi," A deep voice called from behind. "You're Shuichi, aren't you?"

Ryou's eyes fluttered open as he re-woke from his sleep, turning back to see a relatively tall figure with a sharp nose.

"Excuse me?" Automatically Ryou's voice reached an octave higher and immediately changed his character.

"I remember you. From the coffee house last night. You're the kid leaving exact change in that mess, weren't you?" His voice didn't sound so friendly, almost accusative.

"Er- yes! But I'm sorry I don't remember who you-"

It was then the elevator doors opened with a small chime and the figure walked right across him to the small compartment.

Ryou smelt it then. The same cologne from last night and he smiled inwardly.

"I only recall because of your hair."

Ryou let out a sheepish smile. "Yes, our hairstyles are similar."

"You're new." Again he accused and Ryou didn't put his guard down.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." He replied sweetly, a character he was too comfortable with.

The figure grunted and held his briefcase differently. As Ryou looked down he noticed the figure wore the same Calvin Klein shoes he had. His sight slowly rose to look at the declining floors but to silently study the figure beside him. His suit was from Canali Milano and it fitted his figure sharply and nicely, his keys in his left hand were fastened in a leather Prada chain and his car key was undoubtedly marked with a Mercedes sign.

Once the elevator arrived both figures walked out and to Ryou's surprise the figure let out his hand.

"Bakura," he spoke curtly. "I'm your next door neighbor."

"Sh-Shuichi, Bakura-san, please take care of me."

With a firm grasp for a split second, Bakura let go and walked off to the parking lot.

Ryou raised his eyebrow and grabbed his newspaper as he reentered the elevator.

Later that evening, Ryou dressed into his latest outfit and waited outside his condo to be picked up by Jounouchi. He was taking his last drag of his cigarette when in the corner of his eyes he noticed Bakura walking towards the building. Just then, Jounouchi's conspicuous Porshe drifted across the sidewalk and rolled down its window.

"I'm sorry I'm late, don't kill me." He rapped as he smiled crookedly and reached to open the door from inside.

Ryou bit his lower lip as he quickly got into the vehicle and smacked Jounouchi on the forehead, ordering him to drive.

"Where did we decide?" The blond questioned as he lit a cigarette under the red light.

"Clockwork." Ryou answered as he received the cigarette from Jounouchi's pass.

"Is that the one next to Heaven? Might as well go to Heaven instead! It's not like clubs don't have bars."

Ryou passed his cigarette back and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the seat.

"I don't want to be anywhere loud."

"What's wrong?" Jounouchi spoke in concern, rolling up the windows after throwing out his cigarette. City noises were now fully gone between the two.

"Nothing."

Jounouchi shrugged as a response and brought up a new topic.

"I saw a guy walking towards your condo and I thought it was you. From the back he looked incredibly familiar- but I realized you wouldn't be sporting a Milano so tightly around your ass."

It was then Ryou let out a chuckle.

"He's my neighbor. He thinks I'm Shuichi." Ryou opened his eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was a con-artist."

"Go figure."

They both laughed when they arrived to the dark alleyway. Jounouchi threw his keys to the valet and gave a light wink. "Have fun kid."

When Ryou walked in he was favored by many seated women. Once Jounouchi joined him it was hard not to keep _anyone_ from staring. Despite the dark atmosphere and blue lighting, both figures were too blatantly charming to be ill received. Slow jazz music played softly and a pianist smiled at the blond seductively and Jounouchi winked. Bartenders were talking to waitresses as they whispered to one another of their two new guests.

From the corner Ryou noticed two figures flirting with drinks in their hands and immediately he started walking towards them. Jounouchi followed after ordering his vodka and smiled at the two figures cuddling in front.

"Get a room, kids." Jounouchi smiled as he lightly hugged them and Ryou greeted with a gentle smile.

"How are you Ryou? How is everything?" The smallest figure placed his drink down on the table and grabbed Ryou's hand.

"It's good Yuugi. Thanks. How about you two? Yami?"

"It's great of course." The taller of the couple let out a grin. "How's Domino treating you?"

"It reminds me of you Yami. It's cold but welcoming."

"That's because it's Christmas season." Jounouchi answered and lit a cigarette.

It was then a figure walked in and once again the eyes of women were fixated on this particular man. He was tall and lean with broad shoulders but a small face. His black coat was buttoned completed to his neck and his boots made loud noises over the hard wood floor. He had a stern expression on his handsome face and he seated beside four other middle-aged gentlemen.

"Isn't that Seto Kaiba?" Yuugi suddenly chimed as Yami nodded in reply.

"So that's who he is. Looks like a typical rich asshole to me." Jounouchi muttered as he swallowed his second shot of the night.

"He's coming this way." Ryou answered as he shushed Jounouchi.

"Oh no- rich Japanese man in his expensive coat-" Jounouchi sarcastically teased as he took a drag.

"What did you say?"

"Oh god no." Yugi turned around away from Seto Kaiba's gaze and Jounouchi let out a smirk.

"You heard me, kid. I made sure I was loud enough."

"Do I even know you?" His voice was cold. It was only then Jounouchi realized Seto Kaiba's natural, blue and foreign eyes.

"Probably not. And that's a good thing. It means you're staying out of trouble."

"So who the hell are you?"

"No one you're worthy of knowing."

"Stop- I didn't want anything loud, remember?" Ryou muttered as he held Jounouchi's forearm.

"What's your name?" Kaiba spat as burning eyes from the crowd gathered to one table.

"Takasugi." Jounouchi spoke automatically. "Haku Takasugi."

Seto Kaiba suddenly reeled himself toward Jounouchi and whispered in his ear.

"Well you're fucked now Takasugi."

And with that he walked away. Jounouchi chuckled and continued smoking.

"See? Rich assholes are always fun to play with."

"Shuichi?"

Another voice entered the scene and with that the women around them were absolutely certain to not leave their eyes away from this group.

It was Bakura and he was now in a different attire. It was moreover casual but expensive nonetheless. Ryou was immediately sure he saw his jacket in a Ralph Lauren catalog. He ignored it altogether.

"Excuse me?"

"Shuichi. From our condo." Bakura managed to roll his eyes. "You might have problems with that memory of yours. It's a shame a pretty face is actually an empty head."

"I think you're mistaken. My name is Ryou." Ryou was then sure Bakura helped himself with a shot of alcohol.

"You know this kid, Ryou?" Jounouchi continued, stepping in closely to examine the figure.

"So you're telling me, you're not Shuichi." Bakura raised an eyebrow, but did not give in.

"No." Ryou was firm. His tone was already much different from Shuichi though physically identically alike. "I think I would've remembered someone like _you_."

"Ryou, Jounouchi, let's go." Yami stood up with Yuugi and put on his coat.

"Tonight was obviously not a good idea." He spoke darkly and began to walk out. Yuugi left couple of bills as tip and lightly bowed to Bakura as he followed Yami.

"Come on Ryou." Jounouchi tugged his friend and gave a look of suspicion to the stranger.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Ryou's voice was cold.

"Wait." Bakura suddenly grabbed Ryou's wrist, pivoting his posture to face him. Bakura leaned closer when Ryou was frontal and realized that Bakura was studying his face. "You look like him so much.." He slightly slurred and Ryou was able to smell the hard liquor off his tongue.

"Good night." Ryou replied darkly and followed the blond. It was only when Ryou was few feet away he smirked.

"There is no such thing." He whispered when he got into Jounouchi's car.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ryou's "please take care of me" line wasn't slapped on there for awkward tension. It's the Japanese way of introducing himself. Just thought I'd throw that out there.

Kudos to _American Psycho_ by Bret Easton Ellis, who so skillfully manages to name every brand without struggle, but if it gets annoying- let me know.

Sort of an experiment for me- could you tell? I always knew Ryou was capable of being a character with many layers but con-artist? Let's just say it was a leap of faith. Not much Bakura screen time I know, but he'll come up definitely soon enough. Well, let me know how you liked it, hated it, didn't feel much for it. It'll depend on the reviews for this to continue(; Thanks.


End file.
